Cosas Nuevas
by Nyog Sothep
Summary: -Basado en el capítulo Shippuden cuando Hinata ve a Naruto- Nuevas sensaciones se juntan con las antiguas ¿Cuál es el resultado? Pues esta todo muy claro...-hinata y Naruto-


* * *

**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, ni me pertenecerá jamas.

* * *

**Cosas Nuevas**

Por **Demente**

* * *

Aquella mañana había salido de su casa tranquilamente, había caminado lentamente por entre las calles de Konoha y había visto a Naruto ¿Naruto? Verle tan cerca le sorprendió en gran manera. El chico se encontraba a solo una par de metro de ella, de forma involuntaria se había escondido del chico aguantando la respiración. Se había sonrojado de solo pensar en Naruto, devuelta y cambiado. Sin siquiera sentir la presencia del chico se sintió extraña, con un extraño calor debajo del estomago.

-¿Por qué te escondes?- Aquella voz le hizo darse vuelta lentamente. Naruto estaba ahí, justo al lado de ella preguntándole porqué se escondía.

Sintió el calor que siempre brindaba Naruto cuando estaba cerca de ella y comenzó a sentirse extraña, como si sus pensamientos se extinguieran de repente. Todo se volvió negro y sólo sintió la voz de Naruto gritando su nombre.

Cuando despertó no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que Naruto había llegado a la aldea y que ella al verle se había desmayado ¡Qué vergüenza no poder estar en pie ante la presencia del chico ni siquiera un minuto! Ni se había recuperado del todo del desvanecimiento y Naruto nuevamente se había acercado a ella sin considerar mucho las distancias; Nuevamente sintió aquel calor debajo del vientre y miró también los ojos de Naruto: Celeste cielo, y se sintió perdida.

Volvió a caer desmayada sin entender mucho la frase que le había gritado Naruto.

Cuando se despertó, Naruto ya no estaba. Se levantó con aquel extraño sentimiento y emoción de poder volver a ver a Naruto. Se dio cuenta de que Kurenai-sensei le estaba mirando atentamente, esperando alguna respuesta de parte de ella…

-S-sensei-i- Susurró Hinata al despertarse.

-Vamos Hinata- Le ayudó a levantarse del suelo y a caminar hasta que se despertó por completo.

Comenzaron a correr por el bosque para cumplir su misión lo más rápido posible y poder volver a casa antes de que acabase el día. Hinata, que nunca andaba tan despistada cuando tenía una misión, se había dado el lujo de no prestar mucha atención en lo que debían de hacer y se había dedicado a pensar en los hechos acontecidos.

Y sin siquiera darse cuenta ya estaba de vuelta en casa, con la misión completa y un poco cansada. Entró rápidamente en su pieza y se sentó en su cama: Aún no podía dejar de pensar en aquella cercanía que sentía hacia Naruto. Cada vez que el recuerdo llegaba a su mente, ésta comenzaba a divagar por lugares tumultuosos que tenían una reacción bastante interesante en el cuerpo de la chica de pelo azul.

Comenzó a desvestirse para darse un baño antes de dormir. Se metió en el agua caliente, se enjuagó el cuerpo y salió sin prestarle mucha atención al baño. Con una manta en el cuerpo se dirigió a su habitación, cerró la puerta.

Se sacó la manta y se puso las bragas, iba a por el sujetador cuando se miró en el espejo: SU desnudez parcial nuevamente le hizo divagar entre lujuriosos sueños. Miró de reojo una silla que estaba a un par de metros de ella y caminó decididamente hacia aquel lugar.

Se sentó cuidadosamente en aquel lugar, puso sus tobillos sobre la silla de modo que las piernas quedaron arqueadas hacia adentro. Miró por la ventana sin mucho interés….

Comenzó a bajar lentamente su mano delgada, rozando en el trayecto parte de su pezón rosado y parte de su abdomen formado. Bajó aún más llegando de ese modo a la gomilla de su braga, la traspasó sin desesperación, disfrutando de la lenta caricia. Palpó algunos pelillos de su sexo con el dedo índice, y continuó bajando. Llegó al centro, llenó de pliegues y humedad, y manoseó con la yema del dedo la superficie sintiendo leves escalofríos recorriéndole por la espalada. Sintió la excitante concentración de emociones que se acomodaron en el centro de su ser haciéndola sentir más fresca. Con el dedo índice comenzó rodear la zona que ella sintió más sensitiva, produciéndole cosquillas y curiosidad, que se vio en la obligación de ensanchar.

Sentada en aquella silla, con su mano palpando su sexo comenzó a buscar alguna cosa que estuviese masturbando su mente, algún recuerdo. Lo localizó enseguida: Naruto. Los ojos de Naruto, las manos, la sonrisa, su voz…su cuerpo. Lentamente comenzó a introducir su dedo en la abertura, en un principio con timidez y luego con más vehemencia. Introdujo el dedo del medio por el mismo lugar en donde estaba el índice y con el pulgar comenzó a masajear el clítoris suavemente. Pensaba en Naruto, en su mano tocándole por completo, en su cuerpo arriba de ella y en su miembro introduciéndose dentro de ella.

Un tímido gemido salió de la boca de Hinata. Se estaba a punto de correr; irse pensando en Naruto. La humedad y el arrebato hicieron que en su primer intento de masturbación lograra el orgasmo con éxito y sin absoluto remordimiento.

Retiró su pequeña manos del lugar, se volvió a ajustar la braga y se levantó de la silla. Había descubierto el modo de aliviar toda emoción extra del día, y con un ejercicio tan simple como era la masturbación.

* * *

_Hinata/ Naruto._

_Espero que les haya gustado, si no pues clickeen y dejenme alguna crítica._

* * *

**La demente**


End file.
